


My Religion Is You

by lizzicleromance



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Affection, All the Smut, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cute Daryl, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Happy Daryl, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Fixation, Pet Names, SO MUCH FLUFF, Seduction, Sex, Sexy Times, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzicleromance/pseuds/lizzicleromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Seeing Paul Rovia cum all over himself was something that Daryl Dixon knows that he will never in his life forget. It was nothing short of a religious experience..."</i>
</p><p>A fic that was inspired by the events in episode 06.14, but it's Jesus that takes the ride alone with Daryl, and thinks that it's the most amusing thing in the world that Daryl doesn't quite seem to know how to handle a stick shift.</p><p>Daryl, ever the brilliant man that he is, thinks of the perfect way to shut Jesus up, and it happens to work out in the best way in both of their favors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Religion Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Lots of smut, and an even larger amount of fluff. I cannot stress how much fluff is in this fic, you have been warned! Do enjoy!
> 
> Title credit: "Teeth", by Lady Gaga.

“Are you _sure_ you know to handle a stick?”

Paul Rovia was truly having too much fun on his little day trip with Daryl. 

His tone was as playful as the devious little side grin that was sent in the older man’s direction, who merely grunted in reply. Daryl capitalized said reply with a roll of his eyes, and sent a death glare over to the long-haired man who insisted on sitting next to him, in the middle seat of the beat-up pickup truck that the two were traveling in this afternoon. 

“’Course I know how to handle a damn stick,” Daryl replied gruffly, his voice deep and low and completely sexy to the man who answered to the nickname of ‘Jesus’. 

The two were off on a run together, sent to scope out a small strip mall that Denise had pointed out on a map for them earlier that morning. 

So far, the entire ride had consisted of Jesus talking mindlessly to himself, making little comments here and there about the weather, and how nice of an afternoon it was shaping up to be, while Daryl merely sat there and grunted every now and again in response. 

It had been this way between the two of them over the short little while that Jesus had been in their lives. It had been about two months since that fateful day when Jesus had driven off with Rick and Daryl’s truck full of supplies. It had been almost two months since Daryl had punched Jesus in the face, and chased him around a field in the middle of nowhere. 

But most importantly... almost two months had passed since Jesus first realized just how cute Daryl became whenever he got all flustered, and decided that it was his life’s ambition to make the hunter as flustered as he could make him, as often as he could do this to him. 

So when Jesus caught wind of Daryl’s plans for the day to head off into a new part of uncharted territory that neither had been to before, he almost jumped at the chance to volunteer to go with. It wasn’t hard to get Daryl all alone either, considering Glenn was busy tending to his pregnant wife, and Rick was off celebrating his new relationship with Michonne. 

Daryl really didn’t mind having the pain in the ass known as Jesus along for the day trip. He liked being able to keep tabs on the younger man, not just to make sure he was staying out of trouble, but... well, because he liked having Jesus around. 

Daryl would never admit this to him, of course, so he had to keep his typical ‘surly, super tough guy’ act up, to prevent Jesus from catching on to the fact that Daryl was growing rather fond of him. Just the thought of letting his true feelings for the other man slip out caused Daryl to lose focus on driving, and caused him to shift incorrectly yet again. The truck sputtered and made a loud screech, which automatically caused Jesus to burst out into laughter.

“What?” Daryl barked, which only served to make his travel companion laugh even harder.

“Oh, nothing,” Jesus replied amusedly, gazing affectionately at the hunter. “It’s just... I’m not so sure that you can properly handle a stick, is all,” he added, with a smirk. 

Daryl wasn’t sure if it was that smug look that Jesus was giving him, or if it was those bright blue-green eyes that were twinkling so mischievously at him, or if it was the challenge that was hidden deep within those carefully chosen words that were just spoken from that terribly tempting mouth of his that inspired the hunter’s next few actions, but at this point, Daryl really couldn’t care less.

“Is that what ya think?” 

“Mhm,” Jesus mused, his smirk still firmly in place. “Hey, it’s no shame. Maybe you’re just a little out of practice or something-” Jesus began, as Daryl took his hand off of the shifter, and reached over to place a firm hand over the ever-enticing bulge in Jesus’s jeans. 

“D-Daryl-” Jesus gasped, as he reached out to grasp onto the closest thing he could find; which happened to be Daryl’s leg, and relaxed himself up into the large hand that was currently stroking his now rock-hard cock through his jeans. 

“Oh God, that feels so good, Daryl- _fuck_ ; please don’t you _dare_ stop-”

As Jesus moaned out like that for him, Daryl couldn’t help but to give a smirk of his own over at the man next to him, who was nothing short of a complete gorgeous wreck as he sprawled himself out in the seat next to Daryl, granting the older man as much access to whatever part of his body that he so desired. 

With one hand still on the wheel, Daryl very expertly undid Jesus’s pants and slid his free hand inside, smirking deviously as he realized that the younger man had chosen to go commando that day. Jesus was damn near drowning from the waves of sheer pleasure that Daryl was bringing him, and couldn’t stop himself from bucking his now-throbbing cock up into Daryl’s hand. It didn’t matter how much Daryl touched him, it simply wasn’t enough. 

“Y’like that?” 

The words that Daryl spoke in that ultra sexy voice of his were like little electric volts that sent shock waves straight to Jesus’s dick, and turned him on so much that he couldn’t formulate an actual response. He let out an enthusiastic moan instead, and was rewarded handsomely by Daryl for his efforts. 

“How much d’ya like it?” 

“So much,” Jesus managed to finally say, as Daryl ran a thumb teasingly over the tip of his cock. “So fucking much I can’t even fucking deal with my _life_ , Daryl. _Fuck_ -”

Daryl smirked again as he began to spread the pre-cum over the length of Jesus’s cock, therefore eliciting the most beautiful little mewling sounds to fall from his wet, partially open lips. 

Jesus leaned over to grab a hold of Daryl’s shoulders, needing to grip on to him for support. He buried his face in the crook of Daryl’s neck; breathing in, and immediately became even more intoxicated with desire for him. Daryl's scent was like an aphrodisiac; a mixture of leather, motor oil, Irish Spring soap (they had hit the jackpot earlier during the week and found several boxes full of the stuff), and cigarettes -- a mixture that Jesus quite simply couldn’t get enough of. 

“Why the fuck are you still driving?” Jesus asked finally, as Daryl applied pressure right when he got to the tip, twisting it _just_ the way Jesus liked it. 

“Y’want me to pull over?” Daryl quirked an eyebrow, as Jesus desperately nodded. 

“ _Mmm_ \- yes please,” Jesus breathed out, as he pressed his lips to Daryl’s sweat-slicked skin. Jesus immediately moaned out in sheer delight as he got his very first taste of Daryl Dixon; he was completely addicted, and made quick work of brushing his lips and tongue all over Daryl’s neck. 

It was Daryl’s turn to moan out this time, his eyes rolling back slightly in his head before deciding to finally pull the beat-up pickup truck over to a secluded area off in the distance; safe from walkers and prying eyes. 

As soon as Daryl parked the truck, his arms immediately encircled Jesus’s waist, effectively pulling that gorgeous, slender body that he secretly longed for as close to him as he possibly could.

“Well, since ya asked s’damn nicely,” Daryl spoke in that ridiculously seductive tone that he always spoke in, his eyes dark with desire as he peered deeply within those blue-green orbs that he quite simply couldn’t look away from. 

The piercing look of intensity that Daryl was giving him in that moment caused an onslaught of different emotions that the younger man had quite simply never felt before. 

Sure, he was turned on like never before, but there was something in the way that Daryl was staring at him, like he was the best damn thing that he had ever seen before, that had Paul Rovia completely weakened for him. 

“Fuck it,” Jesus said finally, before leaning forward, and capturing Daryl’s mouth with his own. 

He kissed Daryl good and hard, with the force of all the pent up desire that he had been feeling for the man since he first laid eyes on him; hardly believing that the moment he wasn’t even foolish enough to be hopeful for was actually happening. 

As Daryl’s tongue invaded his mouth for the first time, Jesus moaned out in sheer delight in response. He had never felt anything more incredible before in his life, and by the way he had Daryl moaning out almost in unison at the way he was kissing him back, Jesus knew that by some miracle, Daryl wanted him just as badly. 

Jesus broke the kiss then at that realization, and began to laugh as he simply held on to Daryl as tightly as he could. His lips pressed affectionately to random parts of Daryl’s face, before gazing affectionately at the absolutely gorgeous man within his arms. 

“Why’d you take so long to make a move?” Jesus asked, his voice quiet and soft, as his fingers toyed mindlessly with Daryl’s hair. 

“Maybe I like the way ya tease me,” Daryl shrugged, before kissing Jesus‘s lips again, and then again. “Maybe I jus’ couldn’t take it anymore, how much I want ya,” he added, as Jesus’s face broke out into a full-on grin. 

“Maybe I can’t handle how damn cute y’are, when ya smile at me like that,” Daryl continued, as Jesus’s arms wrapped even tighter around him. 

“ _You_? Daryl Dixon, think _I’m_ cute?” Jesus asked, in complete and utter shock, grinning brightly as Daryl nodded in response.

“Maybe I’m tired of holdin’ back,” Daryl spoke softly, gazing deeply into Jesus’s eyes as he did so. 

“Then don’t,” Jesus replied just as quietly, as Daryl leaned in once more to kiss him, a little softer than before. 

“Please Daryl, don’t hold back...” Jesus sighed out once they had parted, a bit breathlessly, begging Daryl with not only his words, but with his eyes. 

Daryl was a complete sucker for those eyes. Whenever Jesus looked at him like that, there wasn’t anything that Daryl wouldn’t do for him. 

“I won’t, promise,” Daryl simply nodded, and watched with great interest as Jesus began to take off the multiple layers of clothing that he for some reason always wore. 

Before long, Jesus was seated beside him in only his un-zipped jeans. Daryl hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Jesus’s jeans, and wasted absolutely no time in laying the younger man out along the length of the seat. He slid those jeans down Jesus’s hips slowly, while drinking in the incredibly sexy vision of Paul Rovia beneath him in all of his now naked splendor. 

Daryl was on top of him in no time, grinding down on top of him, as his lips began to explore every inch of the man’s sweet tasting skin that he possibly could. He couldn’t get enough of how incredible Jesus’s soft skin felt beneath his fingertips, and all of the reactions to his multiple efforts of tasting and touching new patches of skin was turning the hunter on far more than he ever dreamed possible. 

The incredibly sexy sounds that Jesus was making was going straight to Daryl’s dick, causing his hard-on to strain roughly against his jeans. And as if that wasn’t enough, the rough, yet somehow still gentle tugging of Jesus’s fingers on Daryl’s soft locks of hair was driving him completely mad; he felt like he was about to explode in his pants right then and there.

“Damn baby,” Daryl breathed out, as Jesus got the hint and began to help rid him of his clothes. The vest was the first to go, and before long, Jesus was positively salivating as he pushed Daryl’s jeans down his hips, and saw just how massive the older man’s cock was for the very first time. “Y’see what ya do to me?”

“ _Mm_ , I do,” Jesus replied, as he pulled Daryl’s face down to his so that he could kiss him again. Daryl moaned out instantly into his mouth as Jesus pulled his body back down on top of his, and felt his body involuntarily tremble at how amazing it felt to finally be close to the one he had secretly been longing for. 

“Oh, and may I just say, that you’ve got the most beautiful cock that I have ever seen before in my life,” Jesus spoke in that playful tone from before, his face lighting up into the biggest smile as he did so. 

Daryl couldn’t help but to laugh at Jesus’s words. While he did know that he was rather well-endowed, he was still rather shy about being so open with this part of himself with someone he had known for a little less than two months. 

“Y’really think so?” Daryl couldn’t help but ask, a bit shyly, as Jesus nodded enthusiastically in reply.

“Well, I’m glad you like it, then,” Daryl replied, unable to stop the full-on grin that had stretched wide from ear to ear. 

“Oh, I do,” Jesus replied thoughtfully, as he gazed dreamily at the gorgeous man on top of him. 

Sure, he thought that Daryl was downright the sexiest, most attractive man that he had ever met before in his life... but seeing him this way, not only naked on top of him, but seeing Daryl’s gorgeous face light up in the early afternoon sun in this secluded little hideaway was something that Jesus knew that he would never in his life forget. 

“What is it you’re thinkin’ about?” Daryl couldn’t help but to ask as he placed a hand on the side of Jesus’s face, effectively rendering the younger man completely weak beneath his touch. 

“Well... all of this feels so damn good, Daryl,” Jesus began to say, as Daryl’s stomach tightened in suspense at what Jesus was about to say to him. “Laying here with you like this is incredible, and making out with you is kind of my new favorite thing in the world to do... but even as amazing as all of that is, I just wanted to tell you, that I’ve never in my life felt as good as I did a moment ago when you called me baby...”

Daryl let out a sigh of relief at Jesus’s words, before affectionately running a thumb across his jawline. “Is that so?” 

Jesus nodded, his eyes never leaving Daryl’s for one second. 

“Then I’ll make sure to do it as often as possible, if that’s alright with you,” Daryl spoke softly, as Jesus felt his heart threaten to burst at all of Daryl’s sweet, softly spoken words.

“You promise?” Jesus asked, his voice no more than a whisper. His own hand had come up to rest on top of Daryl’s; needing to hold on to him, as he peered dreamily at the older man.

“I do,” Daryl smiled, as he leaned down to press another adoring kiss to Jesus’s lips. “You’re my baby now, ya got that, Rovia?”

“I’ve never wanted anything more,” Jesus replied, his eyes positively shining as he gazed affectionately at Daryl, grinning widely as he leaned in to seal the deal with yet another mouth-watering kiss. 

“Then it’s settled,” Daryl replied happily, in between kisses. “I don’t know what you did to me, but since we met I haven’t been able to stop thinkin’ about ya. I wanted nothin’ more than this moment, right here with you.” 

“Then you can have me as often as you like,” Jesus grinned brightly at his new lover, before inadvertently bucking his hips up into Daryl’s, and immediately re-ignited all of the forgotten friction from before. The ridiculously sexy growl that Daryl let out in response to all of the newfound delicious friction was almost enough to make Jesus damn near fall to pieces right then and there.

“Believe me, baby, I intend to,” Daryl replied, as he ground his hips down against the younger man’s once again, causing them both to moan out in unison. “Now that you got me started ’m afraid I can’t stop...” 

“Then don’t, Daryl,” Jesus breathed out, slightly breathless, before recapturing the older man’s lips again, kissing him more fervently than before; hoping to convey just how much he wanted Daryl in this far from simple kiss. “Don’t stop...”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, baby,” Daryl agreed, as he sucked a few of his fingers into his mouth. Jesus watched him do this with great interest, and felt his dick harden even more at just the sight. He then felt those now-slicked up fingers hovering over him, and he felt himself melt just the tiniest bit at the way that Daryl was taking such good care of him. 

“Is this alright?” Daryl asked quietly before he did anything, as Jesus nodded. 

“Please, Daryl,” he affirmed as Daryl complied, and couldn’t stop himself from groaning out as he felt one of Daryl Dixon’s long fingers enter him for the first time. It had been so long since someone else had done this for him, he almost couldn’t believe how much he had missed this. His body immediately began to move in response to the way that Daryl was stretching him out, encouraging him to add in a second finger. 

Daryl almost felt as much pleasure as he was giving, all from the beautiful sight of Paul Rovia grinding his perfect body down on top of him like this. A third was then added, and Daryl felt himself harden even more as Jesus moaned out even louder than before, all for him. 

It took several minutes of doing this before Daryl was convinced that his new lover was good and ready for him, and even though Jesus was a bit sad and left feeling a little empty when Daryl removed his fingers from inside of him, he knew what was coming next, and that it was going to be _way_ better. 

Just as Daryl was about to spit into his hand (for lack of a much better idea) to lube himself up, Jesus immediately sat up and stopped him from doing so. 

“Oh no,” Jesus grinned widely, as he reached forward to grab a hold of Daryl’s large, very erect cock. “I’ve gotta have you in my mouth,” Jesus spoke in the most seductive voice possible, grinning up at the older man, before taking Daryl by surprise in his mouth. 

“Oh fuck,” Daryl cried out, as he fell back into the seat. His back was now pressed up against the door as Jesus settled in between his spread legs, as his fingers immediately entangled in Jesus’s long hair (the beanie was long forgotten, tossed aside somewhere and long forgotten near the beginning of their erotic little adventure). Jesus had just the tip of Daryl’s cock in his mouth, tonguing at the slit for a few moments, before deep-throating him suddenly, which caught the older man completely by surprise. 

Daryl had never felt anything so incredible before in his entire life. Sure, he had been given oral sex before, but it was never with someone that he truly cared about, or with someone who was as thorough as Jesus was. Jesus was certainly gifted in the act of giving oral sex, that much was certain to him, but the feeling of Jesus’s mouth and tongue working so expertly along the entire length of his cock (mixed with the fact that it had been a few years since someone has done this to him) almost had him teetering on the edge of coming undone, already. 

“B-baby, ya gotta stop,” Daryl cried out as he felt his orgasm already beginning to build, tugging lightly at Jesus’s hair to get him to stop. 

Jesus pulled off of him confusedly, and replaced his lips with his hand. “What’s the matter?” He asked, stroking Daryl in hopes of keeping the momentum going. 

“Believe me baby, nothing would make me happier than to cum in your gorgeous little mouth,” Daryl explained, as he leaned forward to capture said gorgeous little mouth with his own; kissing him good and hard. “But I’d rather cum in you, _with_ you, at the exact same time.” 

“Who says we can’t do both?” Jesus replied, with that same mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Before Daryl even had a chance to process what Jesus had just said, Jesus had bobbed his head back down and took as much of Daryl’s long length into his mouth as he could; sucking Daryl’s cock like his life depended on it, until he had reduced the older man to a writhing, trembling mess beneath him. 

Daryl was damn near growling out Jesus’s name with his hands tangled in his hair and clawing at his skin, as Jesus greedily sucked up every last drop of cum that Daryl Dixon so graciously had to offer him. Jesus pulled off of him only when he was convinced that Daryl couldn’t take anymore, licking his lips clean, as Daryl laid back and watched every one of his actions in sheer awe. 

“I’ve wanted to do that since the moment we first met,” Jesus said with a wide grin, before wiping his mouth clean with his hand. 

“Yeah, you an’ me both,” Daryl replied breathlessly, as he reached out to grab onto the younger man, and pulled him down to lay on his chest. Daryl’s fingers were in Jesus’s hair within seconds, as the other wrapped tightly around the younger man, cradling his slender body as close to his own as he could. 

“Damn baby,” Daryl sighed out after a few moments, as he tried his damndest to regulate his breathing. “That’s some mouth you’ve got on ya, I fuckin’ swear,” he added, as Jesus simply laughed out in reply.

“Well babe, there’s plenty more where that came from,” Jesus grinned, as he propped himself up on his elbow. 

“Babe?” Daryl huffed, making a face. “You really didn’t just call me that.”

“I did in fact just call you that,” Jesus affirmed with the most charming grin he could offer. “Why, is there a problem?”

“Well... no, not really a problem, I guess,” Daryl replied after a moment, shifting a little uncomfortably from his spot beneath the younger man. “It’s just... nobody’s ever called me that before.”

“Well that’s fucking ridiculous, Daryl, because you are in fact a complete and total babe,” Jesus replied amusedly, with a wide grin on his face; knowing damn well what those words were doing to his new lover.

“Stop,” Daryl blushed, as Jesus broke into a huge fit of laughter. 

“Seriously, you fuckin’ stop right now, I’m not playin’, Rovia-” Daryl tried to argue, but his gruff cries of protest were only adding more fuel to the fire. 

He didn’t mind, really. Even though the laughter was technically at his expense, to Daryl, the way Jesus’s gorgeous face lit up when he laughed like that was more than worth it. 

“Oh, you are so damn cute when you blush, Daryl Dixon,” Jesus sighed out affectionately, as he pressed a series of kisses all along the side of Daryl’s face. “I seriously can’t get enough of how damn wonderful you are,” he added, with the utmost sincerity in his voice. 

Daryl couldn’t help but to sigh out then, shutting his eyes briefly as he struggled to grasp ahold of everything that Jesus just said to him. 

Up until this point, he could handle the flirting, and the dirty talk, and the ridiculously sexy sounds that Jesus seemed to love making just for him... but somehow, those last few gorgeous words, spoken in the most honest tone that he had ever heard anyone use before, had completely taken Daryl Dixon by surprise. Nobody had ever said anything like that to him before, it was almost too much for him to take in. 

Almost.

“Do you really mean that?” Daryl dared to ask, as Jesus’s face lit up into the sweetest smile that he has ever given, all for the man that had invaded his thoughts and his dreams since the moment he first laid eyes on him. 

“Of course I mean it,” Jesus replied softly, as he placed one of his hands on the side of Daryl’s attractive face; cradling him affectionately. “Daryl... we might be sitting here, naked as fuck in the middle of nowhere in this beat up old truck, but I swear to you there’s nowhere else in the world I would rather be, than right here with you.” 

Daryl allowed himself to let out the breath that he didn’t even realize he had been holding, and sighed out happily as he leaned into his gentle touch. “Do ya really mean that?”

Jesus nodded, as he placed a soft, affectionate kiss to Daryl’s lips. 

“I do,” Jesus began, as he mindlessly traced the shape of a heart over Daryl’s chest. “Every day before I met you... I was just going through the motions of surviving every day in this completely fucked up world... out scavenging to find food and supplies for my people, focusing only on keeping them safe. It was just something that I woke up and did, _every_ single day...” 

As Daryl listened intently to every word, he felt his breath hitch slightly in his throat. He could relate to everything that Jesus had just said, more than he would like to admit. He didn’t say anything in reply, but to show that he had been listening, he reached out to grab onto the hand that had been drawing imaginary shapes on him, and held on tight.

“...But with you, Daryl... every day is like a new adventure,” Jesus continued, grinning softly at the man that was lying beneath him. “I can’t explain exactly what I felt that first day we met, but... I do know that it’s something that’s stayed with me every day since. And I don’t ever want it to go away,” he added; his words spoken just the slightest bit softer than before. 

He dropped his gaze to their newly entwined fingers, and couldn’t help but smile as Daryl squeezed his hand. 

“Hey,” Daryl spoke after a few moments, as he placed two very gentle fingers under his lover’s chin, and redirected his gaze back to him. 

“I’m not real good with talkin’ about the things I’m goin’ through, or how I feel, but I promise I feel the same for you,” Daryl replied; his words more honest and real than anything he had ever spoken before in his life. “I don’t care who knows about us, either. I mean it, I’ll beat the shit out of anyone who don’t approve of me an’ you being together.”

Jesus began to laugh again, damn near melting at everything that had happened between them thus far. He truly didn’t think that any of this was even a possibility when they left Alexandria that morning. He was so convinced that there would never be anything between them other than a few stolen glances and blatant teasing of Daryl like he was a kid in pigtails on the playground at school, but he was elated that Daryl had taken the chance earlier that afternoon, and made both of their dreams come true. 

“I will, too,” Jesus grinned widely, kissing Daryl softly once again; innocently, at first, until Daryl upped the ante by delving his tongue into his mouth, hungrily seeking out Jesus’s tongue and desperately wanting to taste more of him. 

“ _Mm_ , Daryl,” Jesus all but moaned out, immediately weakened by how powerful a hold the older man had over him. He was absolute putty in Daryl’s hands, and Daryl quite simply couldn’t get enough of him. It took literally no time at all for both men to be completely hard again, and Daryl took it upon himself to pick back up where they had left off before Jesus had sucked him dry just a short while earlier. Daryl didn’t even care if he came again, he just wanted to be inside of his new lover, so badly he almost couldn’t stand it. Daryl just wanted to make him cum; wanted to return the favor and make Jesus feel as damn good as he had made him feel earlier. 

Once Jesus was laid out on the seat in front of him, and Daryl was convinced that he was properly ready for him, Daryl laid down on top of him, and began to tease at the younger man’s opening with his painfully hardened cock. 

“Come on baby, y’ready?” Daryl asked, as Jesus nodded desperately.

“I was born ready,” Jesus spoke in a seductive voice, before moaning out again at all of the sensations that Daryl was bringing him. Daryl merely smirked; teasing Jesus was quickly becoming his new favorite thing to do. 

“Daryl, please,” Jesus nearly begged him, pleading desperately at the man on top of him with his eyes. Daryl was completely weakened by that look and simply nodded, before beginning to press himself into his new lover. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Jesus immediately groaned out, tossing his head back into the seat as more of Daryl disappeared deep inside of him. The new sounds that Jesus was making was absolute music to Daryl’s ears, and while they sounded pleasurable, Daryl knew that he was quite well endowed. No matter how well Daryl felt he had prepped him for this, he still wanted to make sure that Jesus was enjoying this, and that he wasn’t hurting him. 

“Y’alright baby?” Daryl asked suddenly, as Jesus opened his eyes to look straight into Daryl’s. 

“Oh yeah,” Jesus replied, with a look of sheer pleasure gracing his very attractive features. “So damn good, Daryl, don’t you _dare_ fucking stop,” he added, smiling at his -- dare he say it -- new boyfriend, who immediately leaned in to kiss him once again. 

Daryl kept their lips pressed together as he continued to slide into him, breaking apart only once he was fully inside because the feeling was just that damn good. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, baby,” Daryl growled out, having to take a moment to compose himself, and wanting to allow Jesus a moment to adjust, as well. “I swear nothin’ has ever felt so damn good before-” 

“-It’s about to get so much better,” Jesus cut him off quickly, grinning up at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He bucked his hips up into Daryl’s, desperately wanting that friction between them, encouraging him to move. Daryl quickly got the hint and began to fuck his new lover, grinding into him slowly at first. Jesus continued to move from beneath him, their lips meeting every few moments as their bodies found a perfect rhythm together. 

It didn’t take very long at all for Daryl to figure out just how his new lover liked to be fucked. He was taking great pleasure in memorizing every one of Jesus’s facial expressions, as well as every one of those beautiful little sounds that came from that mouth that Daryl simply couldn’t stop kissing. 

Daryl pulled out of him almost completely, before slamming back into him, causing Jesus to all but scream out his name as he gripped tightly onto Daryl’s broad shoulders. 

“Y’like that, baby?” Daryl asked, as Jesus merely nodded, his eyes drifting shut at the amount of sheer bliss that he was feeling. 

“Very fucking much,” Jesus replied, before biting down on Daryl‘s shoulder as Daryl repeated the action again, and again. “ _Daryl-_ I’m gonna, _fuck_ -” Jesus groaned out, grabbing ahold of his painfully hard erection and jerking himself off, as Daryl continued to exploit his sweet spot, hitting it repeatedly now that he knew just what -- dare _he_ say it -- his boyfriend liked. 

“That’s right baby, cum for me-” Daryl began to say, as Jesus nodded, and complied with his every word. 

Seeing Paul Rovia cum all over himself was something that Daryl knows that he will never in his life forget. It was nothing short of a religious experience, the way Jesus tightened up when he began to cum, a feeling so incredible that damn near had Daryl coming undone for the second time that afternoon. 

“Jesus baby, that was fucking beautiful,” Daryl full-on grinned, before leaning down to press a mouth-watering, gorgeous kiss to his lover’s lips. 

As Daryl began to slide out of him, Jesus kissed him back as deeply as he could. Sheer bliss had overtaken his entire being from the first real orgasm that he had had in years, and he was thrilled that that orgasm had come from none other than Daryl Dixon himself. 

“I’m so glad I don’t have to go home later and fantasize about what it’s like to be fucked by you. I’m glad I finally know,” Jesus mused with a lazy grin, as he pulled Daryl down for another kiss. “Because trust me, _nothing_ could have prepared me for how fucking incredible that was. _You_ are incredible, Daryl... thank you so much, for everything.” 

“Thank _you_ ,” Daryl quickly replied, before placing a trail of kisses down Jesus’s chest. Daryl then did something that absolutely blew the younger man’s mind; he replaced his lips with his tongue, and began to lap up every drop of cum that Jesus had spilled for him. 

Once Jesus was licked clean, Daryl crawled back to resume his previous position of lying on top of him, and placed yet another kiss to his lover’s lips. “Seriously... thank you,” Daryl spoke softly, looking Jesus deeply in his eyes as he did so. “Not just for the sex, but for everything.”

“You are more than welcome,” Jesus simply said, still too blissed out from all of Daryl’s ridiculously sexy actions to say anything else. 

Daryl leaned into him again, before rummaging around for his pants. Jesus watched him with great amusement, before taking the garment out of Daryl’s hands, and tossing them back on the floorboard. 

“Who said we were done yet?” Jesus asked, giving Daryl a smirk, causing his eyes to widen. 

“You’re still hard, Daryl. That’s something I can’t possibly ignore,” Jesus tried to reason, as Daryl shook his head. 

“’m alright, promise,” Daryl quickly said. He _was_ still painfully hard, but Daryl knew that it would go away soon enough. 

Jesus however, didn’t seem convinced. 

“Daryl... you said earlier that you wanted to cum in my mouth, which you did,” Jesus began; his words causing the older man to tremble at just the memory. Jesus couldn’t help but to smirk once again, this is exactly the reaction that he was hoping for. 

“Then you said that you wanted to cum again... this time buried deep inside of me, _with_ me, at the same time,” Jesus continued, as he climbed on top of Daryl’s lap, straddling him. He placed a long, lingering kiss to Daryl’s lips, before placing a trail of kisses up to Daryl’s ear; nibbling on the lobe, before whispering, “And I always make good on my promises...” 

Daryl’s body immediately trembled once again at all of the younger man’s incredibly sexy actions, before simply nodding in reply. He took a moment to situate them so that they had more room to move, and took a deep breath as Jesus positioned himself over Daryl’s still-painfully hard cock, and began to sink down on top of him. 

Intense pleasure had invaded every one of Daryl’s senses as Jesus sank himself further down on top of him. It was a whole new feeling having Jesus in control of him, and Daryl enjoyed it a little more than he thought he would. 

“God damn, baby,” Daryl managed to cry out as the very last of his cock disappeared inside of his lover. As he held Jesus’s body as close to him as he could, lost in a sea of blue-green eyes and adoring smiles, Daryl took that moment to tell his lover exactly how he felt about him. 

“I think you are absolutely incredible, Paul Rovia,” Daryl began to say, unafraid for the first time in his life. “And I’m so damn glad you’re mine...”

“Always will be,” Jesus grinned softly, kissing Daryl’s lips before beginning to move; slowly, at first. 

“Oh Daryl...” Jesus sighed out as he gripped onto the headrest behind Daryl for support. Daryl’s hands were on Jesus’s gorgeous hips, helping to guide him along, but Daryl made sure to let Jesus have all of the control. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the gorgeous man on top of him, not for one second. 

“You have no idea how damn perfect you look right now,” Daryl said, his voice thick with desire. “All wrecked and gorgeous, so perfect and wide open, jus’ for me,” Daryl added, as Jesus simply nodded.

“Just for you...” Jesus affirmed, before adjusting himself on top of Daryl just slightly; instantly groaning out in sheer pleasure as Daryl’s cock brushed right up against his spot once again. 

“That’s it, baby,” Daryl smirked, as he began to thrust up from beneath him, which allowed Jesus to feel even more pleasure than before. “Y’gonna cum all over yourself for me again?” Daryl asked, as he placed one of his hands on top of his throbbing erection, and began to stroke him in time with their thrusts. 

“Dammit Daryl, _fuck_ ,” Jesus cried out as he began to thrust harder; faster, as Daryl met every last one of them with powerful thrusts of his own. “I could cum just from you talking like that, I fucking swear...”

Daryl simply grinned, before bucking his hips up again; harder and deeper than before, and slamming straight against his prostate. Jesus’s arms wrapped tightly around Daryl’s shoulders, allowing him even more leverage than before, and all it took was another hard thrust directly into Jesus’s sweet spot before they both began to feel their orgasms start to build. 

“ _Jesus_ ; Daryl, I’m gonna-”

“ _Jesus_ ; Baby, me too-”

Their words were quickly drowned out within each other’s mouths as Jesus began to spill himself, again, all over their chests and stomachs, which had Daryl immediately following suit deep inside of him. Daryl didn’t stop stroking him until he was sure that Jesus had given him everything he had, and Jesus didn’t stop riding him until he was certain that there was nothing left for Daryl to give him, either. 

Jesus held on to Daryl for a few moments longer; needing to feel him close, needing to be able to touch him, and taste him, and feel him, as close to him as he possibly could. Daryl did exactly the same, his arms wrapped tightly around Jesus’s waist, because he knew that the afternoon was rapidly slipping away from them, and they would have to escape from this wonderful, peaceful little world that they had created where it was just the two of them, safe from walkers and people with the worst intentions, and return back to the task at hand. 

Sensing the urgency, Jesus picked his head up from the safety of hiding in the crook of Daryl’s neck, and locked eyes with the gorgeous man beneath him. He leaned in then to press a millionth kiss to Daryl’s lips, tasting his tongue with his own until they were both breathless and needed to break apart for air. 

With one last tiny kiss to the corner of Daryl’s mouth, Jesus then smiled, before beginning to lift himself off of Daryl’s softening cock, and returned to his own seat next to him. 

They both sat there for a moment, regaining their composure as their breathing slowly but surely returned back to normal, holding hands and simply smiling at one another. Daryl then pressed an adoring kiss to the back of Jesus’s hand, before pulling the rag that he always kept with him out of his pants pocket, and handed it to his new -- hell yes, he’s gonna say it -- boyfriend. 

Jesus accepted it graciously, cleaning himself up before handing it back to Daryl so that he could do the same. Once the two had finished putting their clothes back on, Daryl simply kissed Jesus’s gorgeous lips again, before starting up the truck and began to drive on to their original destination. 

A little ways down the road, Jesus couldn’t help but to smile as he realized how seamlessly Daryl seemed to be handling the gears this time; shifting with little to minimal difficulty. 

“Well, I guess I was wrong,” Jesus said then, as Daryl looked at him in confusion. 

“About?” Daryl asked, as Jesus placed a soft hand over Daryl’s hand on the shifter. 

“You absolutely know how to handle a stick...” 

All Daryl could do was laugh. 

As Jesus joined in to laugh with him, Daryl realized that it didn’t matter whether they found anything useful at the apothecary that Denise had told them about earlier in the day, nor had it mattered that they had lost that truck full of supplies back when him and Jesus first met. 

The only thing that did matter, was that at long last, Daryl had found Jesus. And he damn sure wasn’t ever going to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was an absolute blast to write! I haven't been able to write anything so dirty in years, but these two really do write themselves! The ideas really are flowing, I may continue this particular set of characters in a series of different little adventures, haven't decided just yet. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it <3
> 
> Also a million and one thanks to my wonderful DoctorKaitlyn for all of her support and encouragement when writing this. If not for her I may never have found the motivation to write at all. Thank you as always for being so wonderful!!!


End file.
